


Service to the King

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Heat/rut, M/M, NSFW, Violence, also rouxls sings a lullaby, and then the sin starts, oopsie daisy, somewhat ambiguous genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: The king has been acting oddly as of late, and Rouxls honestly just wants to focus on his work. But when one night the king wants to speak to him alone in his bedroom, the truth becomes impossible to escape and the Duke of Puzzles must learn to accept his place underneath the king.





	Service to the King

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome you filthy heathens

Something was different in the air, there was a sweet smell that slowly turned into something acid that would sting your nose the longer it lingered. Or perhaps the stress was just getting into Rouxls’s mind and twisting his perception of reality. But then again, something had seemed off about the king ever since he noticed the change in the atmosphere. He was more on edge, more defensive in a way. He tried not to think on it too much and get his work done, but that was proving difficult especially with the king’s son needing almost constant attention. He cared for Lancer, somewhere inside of him he knew he did, but he also had a job to do, and fear of losing it was burying any other emotions. Five new prisoners had been sent to jail on the king’s orders. Granted they were lesser offenses accounting for smaller amounts of time served, but it was different for the Duke. He constantly had to prove his undying, unfaltering loyalty to his royal highness, even in times it was not truly there. He currently held one of the few high positions left in the kingdom with everyone else being imprisoned. But he at least had a chance to sit and do what he was originally appointed for by the four kings before the knight and the fountains; lawmaking. Adjusting the wording of the laws and making additions to account for the reasons five more people were in jail. But at least he could do this well. He was a rule maker, not a puzzle master! But he could never turn down his new title. 

He dipped his feather pen in ink, tapped off the excess, and returned the tip to the parchment as his hand graced the paper in the dramatic calligraphy he was so akin to. His handwriting could easily be picked out of a line-up, but he remembered how the Diamonds used to love his writing, comparing it to the glimmer of jewels. He smiled fondly with the memory, only for it to fade quickly as the harsh memory of being forced to lock him away overpowered his mind. But Spade had a tendency to do that, overpowering people. Though with his size and standing at nearly 9 feet tall that wasn’t something very difficult to do. He tried to focus on his writing, and then set the paper aside to dry so he may review it at a later time, he was too distracted right now to focus. He walked to the door to his office and opened it, only to have Lancer fall backwards and land near his feet. He must have been leaning against the door. He smiled with his tongue sticking out and waved to Rouxls, who bent over to pick him up. Lancer took one of the earbuds out from his ear and before he could get a word out was cut off by the duke.

“Younge prince, it is far past thy bedtime. I shall returneth thee to thine room.”

Lancer crossed his arms and pouted as he was carried. “But Lesseeeerrr Daaaaaaad!” He whined as he wiggled around in Rouxls’s arms.

“I shan’t hear it, Prince. If you’re to be nearly half the size of thy father thou must rest and have thy energy. You do most of thy growing in thy sleep, you know.”

“Woah. So, so what if I just slept for like a whole week and then when I wake up I would be as big as him!”

Rouxls couldn’t stop the smile that came across his cheeks. “Alas, it could never work. Thou can hardly stay asleep for six hours, younge prince, how doth thou perceiveth to stay asleep for a week?”

Lancer was giggling as he was carried back to his room and set in his bed. “Lesser dad?” He called before Rouxls could leave.

“Yes, prince?” He asked, turning on his heels to look back at Lancer. 

“Uhm, do you think you could sing to me?”

Rouxls sighed softly as he walked back to his bed, pulling the covers over him. These requests were becoming more and more frequent. Of course, it had been hard on both of the spades ever since  _ she _ , well. . .

“ _ Oh lullaby, birds to their little nest fly. _ ” He gently rubbed Lancer’s stomach as he sang. “ _ Sheep safely home have come, bumble bees no longer hum. Moon shining bright in the sky peeps at you from on high. _ ” Lancer was holding a stuffed toy close to his chest, curled up as he was drifting off. “ _ Sleep under silvery sky. Sing lullaby. _ ” 

Rouxls stood slowly and quietly left the room so he wouldn’t wake Lancer once more. Turning around after shutting the door, he nearly ran directly into the King. The times he was loud were frightening, yes, but the times he seemed to move silently were absolutely terrifying. 

“He is asleep?”

It took Rouxls a second to register the question, and he nodded as he glanced back to Lancer’s door. “Y-yes, sire.” He felt a rough hand grabbing his, and his arm jerking as he was pulled forward. 

“Good. There is something of grave importance I must discuss with you.”

Rouxls stumbled behind the king, thankful his long legs could at least help him in keeping up with the man. Though it was dark, the duke had a pretty good idea of where they were going. Or at least he did until the king passed right by the throne room. One thing he noticed as he followed the king was the heaviness of the sickly sweet scent, and he wondered how he didn’t notice it sooner. As they passed through the dining hall the realization of their destination became apparent. But for what reason would the king want him in his private quarters? 

The king locked the door to the bedroom once he and the duke were inside, and the smaller of the two stood nervously in the room as the cape around the king’s neck fluttered softly, and tucked itself away in the closet.

“Kaard.” The king started as he turned to face the duke. “You have always been so loyal.” A hand that started as a gentle caress of Rouxls’s cheek become rough, grabbing him around the neck. “But I must wonder, how deep does your loyalty run?” Rouxls’s face was getting darker, and the king released him with a growled command. “Kneel.” And he did. Rouxls took to his knee, and just as he was perfectly formal in other respects he touched his left knee touching the ground and below that laying flat, the tip of his right foot touching the ground, head lowered and right hand over his chest as he took deep breaths in recovery. The king watched from under his hood, the mouth on his stomach curling up into a smile. “Very good, Kaard.” He mused as he began to pace, as he did when he was nervous. “Answer me this, duke.” He stopped at a window, looking out over his nearly empty kingdom. “Are you trying to replace her?”

Rouxls’s brow knit together with confusion, and his eyes moved only to glance at the king. “Sir?”

The next thing he knew the king was up close, growling in his ear. “ _ My wife. _ ”

“N-no, sire! I know that, thou-” He was cut off as he received a sharp slap to the face. 

“Quit your ramblings!” His tail slid out of his stomach and caressed Rouxls’s dark cheek, and slipped under his chin to raise his head up to look at the King. “Perhaps, you could.” 

Rouxls was shaking. “Sire?” He asked quietly as a hand guided him to his feet. 

“You can tell, can’t you?” The king grumbled, frowning with both mouths. “And I don’t have  _ her _ to help me with it any longer. So I thought, why not you? The most loyal of my subjects and one who already handles my own son?” He moved his hand down from caressing his cheek to resting on the duke’s hip. 

Rouxls shuddered at the touch, seeing the king’s mouths twitch into a smirk. “Sir, I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“You will.” The words were all that came before Rouxls was flung onto the bed, hitting the mattress with a yelp, and rolling onto his side. He felt fingers clutching at his pants, roughly tugging them down. He squirmed, only to have one of the king’s large hands move to hold him down on the mattress. Something flashed in his mind, something the king had muttered under his breath a few days before the odd smell became so apparent to Rouxls. Though the memory was there and gone, remembering only slightly something about heat or rut or, something along those lines.

Before he could protest the duke found himself naked and completely exposed in front of the king, his cheeks burning dark with embarrassment. He crossed his legs, trying to conceal himself but to no avail as Spade had no trouble pushing them apart again. 

“Now, isn’t that interesting.” The king hummed. “This will make it easier for me.”

Rouxls, being a different species of darkner, had slightly different physiology than the king since he was, well, whatever he was. He squeaked as he felt one of the kings massive fingers poking and prodding the slit of his entrance. His fingers curled tightly around the bed sheets as it was pushed inside of him, biting his bottom lip so hard he might break the skin. He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears accompanied by the dark chuckling of the king above him. One hand was still holding his hips down on the bed while the other was moving slowly. It seemed the second Rouxls was beginning to adjust to the intrusion, the king forced a second finger into him, and Rouxls had to fight back the urge to scream as pained tears threatened the corners of his eyes. Spade was rougher this time, moving his hand quicker and forcing his fingers deeper into the duke each time he thrusted them inside. 

For a second, everything was gone. The hand on his hips lifted away, the fingers were removed from his body, even the burning stare of the king under his hood seemed to fade. Rouxls opened his eyes slowly, body still shaking on the bed as something was shoved into his mouth, and something else ripped through him. He screamed against the gag as his body felt like it was being torn in half, his entire body tensed up as tears streaked across his dark blue face and got lost somewhere in the mane of white hair spread out beneath him. The king pulled his hips back, and gave another harsh thrust, sending Rouxls reeling and seeing stars. Deeper this time, and even deeper the next. Harsher and rougher with each move, and Rouxls peeked down to see the bulge in his stomach caused by the king who was drooling from both of his mouths. He bit down hard on what he now realized was his own shirt stuffed inside his mouth as the King rammed his girth inside of him. He was numb to the feeling of the king’s tail soaked in saliva wrap around one of his legs and raise it higher as the bed bean to move and squeak on the floor beneath him. His head was spinning as a hand wrapped once more around his slim throat, and he was briefly pulled back into reality as he choked for air, a hand shooting up to claw at the king’s gloved hand as it pushed him deeper into the mattress, releasing only enough to let the duke take several deep yet ragged breaths before constricting him again. His face was turning darker blue every second, and at one time even hinted purple in the room lit only by the moonlight shining in. The king released him, only to jerk his head to the side, allowing him to sink his teeth into the man’s soft skin, piercing him and drawing blood as he left his mark on the duke. Rouxls let out another scream into the gag as hot white pain seared up his neck and around his chest, his heart beating faster as his dark blood oozed from the perforations in his skin. 

“You belong to me.” 

His mind barely registered the growled words before he felt his stomach inflating as pain shot through his body again with the king’s release. Everything went tight, and then he fell back limp on the bed. 

Morning light shone through the window, a streak of it briefly blinding Rouxls as he moved his head away with a soft whine. His neck and sex were throbbing with pain as the memories of the previous night flooded his mind. He looked next to him, realizing he was still laying in the king’s bed. The king himself lay asleep facing away from the window. Rouxls sat up slowly, groaning softly as tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away as soon as he noticed them using his good arm as his other felt limp and heavy from where he was bitten. He hadn’t even noticed the king shifting to sit up next to him until he felt one of his large hands wrap around his waist and pull him backwards. 

“You have served me well, my pet.” The king purred into his ear, making him shudder. “And now with my mark,” His large fingers managed to only gently grace Rouxls’s bite wound, “your body belongs to me.” 

With his head hanging near his chest, the duke forced a smile, his small hand sitting over the king’s. “It is my pleasure to serve you, my lorde.”


End file.
